


I need a hug

by The_true_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Oneshot, female reader or male reader w/ long hair, just a lil idea i had suddenly, reader is having a bad time, this is only a platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_true_sans/pseuds/The_true_sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>getting a ticket, meeting crappy people, and a bad day at work. you really could use a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a hug

You wake up from a coma like sleep with cold sweat beading on your forehead from the heat of the final days of summer. It had been hotter than usual this past week and it had obviously been taking a toll on you in your petite apartment with a broken AC. The covers on your bed had been thrown off and you lay in your bed in a tank top and boxer shorts for pajamas.

 

Despite the hot air around you, your legs and arms are freezing from the lack of clothing cover. You shiver before forcing yourself out of bed to the small kitchen area where the final slice of bread in a loaf bag sat waiting for you to toast it for breakfast. You were starving this morning from the shortage of food you were having since you didn't have your paycheck yet. You can't go shopping until you have your payment.

 

So instead of grumbling at your misfortune, you pull the final piece of bread from the bag and pop it in the toaster. One of the few kitchen appliances you owned. Flicking the switch down on the toaster you stretch your arms up to the ceiling and yawn. You had had a pretty sleepless night last night. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap while your toast was heating up.

 

You drag yourself to your lumpy couch and lay back down on its worn surface. It had only taken a few moments of you lying silently on the couch before you peacefully dozed off without a second thought. It may have been an old lumpy couch, but it did serve as a good place for a cat nap.

 

The smell of smoke filled your nostrils as a loud beeping noise interrupted your nap. Your eyes snap open and you look over into the kitchen to see that your toast had gotten caught in the toaster. This caused the toaster to never turn off and your last morsel of breakfast food was incinerating in the evil thing. The loud beeping noise had been the smoke alarm, your toast was letting off dark clouds of smoke that was filling the apartment and making your eyes sting when it came near you.

 

You jump up from your resting spot and run into the kitchen blindly, searching around the for the outlet the toaster was plugged into. You finally, after stumbling around and coughing out the smoke you were inhaling, you managed to find the plug and you ripped it out from the outlet. This was horrible, you were hungry, your only bit of breakfast left is now a pile of ash and black smoke was curling through the air all throughout your apartment.

 

With all the commotion, you even forgot about your job at the coffee shop! You had to be there by 9:00 am and it was already 8:25. You decide to skip breakfast despite the protests of your stomach and you get yourself ready by getting dressed and putting your hair up before grabbing your keys and rushing out the door. You didn't have time for anything, you really needed to get to work.

 

In a minutes time, you are already buckled in your car and heading towards the exit of the parking garage. Time seemed to be against you as you shot out of the garage, driving as fast as you could without hitting anyone. 

 

Little did you know, a cop was waiting on the street you were turning onto and you sped past him. His speedometer told him that you were 13 miles over the speed limit of the area you were in. The cop wasn't going to let you go, he turned on his siren and drove behind you as you mentally scold yourself before pulling over to the side of the road. "Anything wrong, officer?" You ask in an annoyed voice. You really needed to get to work as there was only 16 minutes before you had to be at work.

 

The cop gave you a brief lecture on following the rules of the road and handed you a speeding ticket. Great, just your luck. This entire process had you freaking out. You now only had 4 minutes before work and the coffee shop was still quite a ways away. Grumbling, you get yourself back on the road and drive slower than before. You didn't need 2 tickets in one morning.

 

When you had finally arrived at work, you were a full 10 minutes late. Your boss wasn't a too happy that you had arrived late but let you off with a warning. That had been the best luck you've had all day.

 

While working, you tried to stay focused on the costumers but you couldn't ignore the gurgling of your stomach. You didn't have time to pack a lunch and your breakfast died in the toaster this morning. You had nothing to eat. You were on the verge of tears you have had such a bad day. Not even doing your job was good. A few idiots left you small tips and complained way too much about their coffee being too sweet or too bitter. You had been having a bad time all day today and everything kept going down hill.

 

At the end of the day, you were miserable. You still had one more costumer to serve and he seemed to be an impatient one. You would have been very frustrated with him if he hadn't been a monster. Ever since they all came to the surface, you had tried to make friends with the monsters. But none seemed interested in you and they merely brushed you off. Now, you had a tense relationship with monster kind and you didn't want to get in their way. But this monster seemed different. He was a tall skeleton man. A broad white chest plate, blue shorts and a red scarf was what he was sporting as he gave you a wide smile when you had returned with his coffee. You wanted to smile back at him but you couldn't find the happiness to even smile. Your entire day sucked.

 

The skeleton noticed this and set down his coffee before speaking up, " **HUMAN. YOU SEEM VERY DOWN, IS THERE ANYTHING TROUBLING YOU?** " He asked giving you a concerned glance. You stood there in front of him and pondered his words. There was definitely something troubling you. It was life in general. You hated today, you had never wanted to cry more in your life than you did today. "I'm just having a bad day that's all, sir." You answer simply with a heavy sigh. You just wanted to go home.

 

" **DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?** " The skeleton questioned you as small tears were pricking at your eyes. You look away from the skeleton and calmly shake your head. He didn't need your sob story. " **I'M SORRY, MY NAME'S PAPYRUS. WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF?** " He told you as you felt a gloved hand on your shoulder. You turn to look at 'Papyrus' and take a deep breath. "I'm _____." You say silently with your face looking down at your feet. Papyrus stood up and lifted your face up to look at his.

 

" **_____. DO YOU NEED A HUG?** " You felt the water works coming as you smile kindly at Papyrus. Next thing you knew, you were being held in a hug from the large skeleton. The bones in the arms that wrapped around you were warm, they were welcoming and kind. 

 

That was when you broke down. You threw your arms around Papyrus and sobbed into his chest plate. All the pain and stress you had built up today was being released as his comforting aura surrounded you. " **IT'S ALRIGHT, FRIEND. IT'S OKAY TO LET IT OUT SOMETIMES.** " Papyrus cooed as you began to calm down and you hiccuped into his chest.

 

He called you friend.

 

.

 

. .

 

. . .

 

"Thank you, Papyrus. I needed a hug."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> every once in a while, you have those days. those days where you wanna breakdown and wallow in sorrow. but know this, when you feel that way, you need a hug. and there's always someone there to give you one.


End file.
